


Maitse 4

by V6ilill



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dark Comedy, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Instant Regret: the writing project, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Space Estonia basically, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill
Summary: üks noormees on hädas usuõpetuse kodukaga. ta parim sõber otsustab teda aidata, traagiliste tagajärgedega
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Maitse 4

**Author's Note:**

> head iseseisvuspäeva, kui seda üldse keegi loeb. ma otsustasin patriootlikult kirjutada fännfik eesti keeles, et tõestada endale, et ma suudan. see ei läinud eriti hästi, nagu näha on

“Tead, mis aitaks väga me usuõpetuse kodukat?” Leidur müksas sõpra õlast “Aitaks väga nats viirukit. Noh, seda head kraami mis nurga taga saab?”

“Mis me naaber kuskil kaugel kasvatab?” küsis Tuudur, kohendades kaelas raamatuvirna. Viis, kuidas kõik need köited ja digitahvlid tal lõua ning käte vahel püsisid, oli teadusele tundmatu.

“Tema ka,” Leidur noogutas “Ma näitan sulle. Seda müüakse ühes toiduautomaadis kolmanda vahekäigu all, aga sildi järgi olevat see maitse 4.”

“Kuidas see mind aitab?” küsis Tuudur.

“Viiruk annab sulle, noh, rohkem usutunnetust. Asjad tunduvad kohe rohkem hingelised ja nii,” selgitas ilmselge ekspert “Saab igast ilmutusi kui kogus on piisav.”

“Kui sina saad ilmutusi, siis ma kardan oletada, mis õudus sulle neid saadab,” Tuudur kortsutas kulmu “Oled sa kindel, et sul pole vaja nats kõvemini palvetada oma hinge eest?”

“Ära muretse, ega mina miskit ei näe,” Leidur patsutas ta õlga “Mul sõber rääkis, et tema onupoja sõbra tulevane abikaasa olevat näind miskit enne eksamit ja saand kõik küsimused õieti.”

“. . . kui sa nii ütled,” sõnas Tuudur. Ta püüdis käest pudeneva digitahvli ning tahtis just nurga taha keerata, kui suur sõber tal varrukast haaras.

“Läki, see kraam aitab sind väga,” Leidur sikutas klassivenda. Klassivend sikutus hõlpsasti, raamatuvirn hoides teda üleliia rabelemast.

Kaks kooliõpilast jalutasid kiirel sammul läbi kodutänavate, kaunistamata keebid järel lohisemas. Nad keerasid ära rahvarohkelt peamagistraalilt pimedasse kõrvaltunnelisse, mille valgustid olid juba ammu purustatud, ning sammusid mööda tühjade korterite ukseluukidest. Suur toiduautomaat, mis ikka töötas, oli kui parema aja jäänuk keset kosmosejaama mahajäetud osa.

Maitse neli oli tõesti olemas, kuid palju vähemas koguses kui teisi. Leidur tõmbas taskust spikri Tellimise Palvusega ning sai oma noosi kätte.

“Kas sa tõesti ei mäleta, mida automaadile rääkida?” küsis Tuudur sügava skeptiku tooniga “On sul ehk vaja lisamälu?”

“Mu paps on vaene, ta ei saa mulle uuendusi osta,” ühmas Leidur “Ja üldse, mul jätkub täitsa kõigeks tähtsaks.”

Öeldes seda, unustas ta kohe kust kohast oli tulnud ja kuhu ta läks. Tuudur ohkas sügavalt ning hakkas koduteed otsima. Nüüd pidi tema sõpra kättpidi talutama - lausa ime, et kõik köited polnud tee peal kaduma läinud!

Jõudes kodutänavale keerasid poisid otseteed vasakule, Tuuduri korterisse. Leiduri pere omastatud kabiin oli tegelikult suurem, kuid paraku töötas ta ema kodus. Niisiis pidid usulised ärkamised ja muud sellised katsed “neljanda maitsega” toimuma mujal.

Selleks, et sisestada uksekoodi, andis Tuudur üle tähtsa kandami sõbrale, kes ei viitnud aega, et jätta usuõpetuse 1. osa õpikule “neljanda maitse” jälje. Kui kõik kolm lukku olid lahti, tassis Leidur kandami sisse ning Tuudur taga ust sulgemas, mille käigus jõudis ta järeldusele, et rasket õhulukku oleks vaja veidi õlitada, ja et seda oleks pidanud õlitama veel eelmise täistiiru ajal. Või üleeelmise ajal - Tuudur ei lugenud kosmosejaama tiire väga täpselt.

“Kas me saame nüüd alustada?” pomises Tuudur, vaadeldes viirukipakikest sügava kahtlusega “Meil on homme tähtaeg. Muide, kas sul endal on ikka kõik tehtud?”

“Sa muretsed asjata,” ühmas Leidur “Usuõpetus on mu parim aine! Varsti saab see sinul ka kõige paremaks.”

“Kui sa nii ütled,” kehitas õlgu Tuudur, sättides köited ja teadetahvlid lauale. Pakikese viirukit asetas ta toolile.

“Nüüd on vaja aint viiruk hoidjasse panna ja õhuringlus kinni keerata,” otsustas Leidur, tirides tooli ventilatstiooniava poole.

“Mis sa ventilatsioonitoruga jamad?” kergitas Tuudur kulme “Kuule, seda on päris raske hiljem tööle panna!”

“Sinul muidugi,” kõkutas Leidur naerda. Siis kukkus ta toolilt alla “Peab selle värgi kinni panema, et aroom ei hajuks ära ja naabrid ei tunneks.”

Tuudur ohkas ja läks viirukit põlema panema, sellal kui sõber õhuringlus-seadmetega jamas. Väike ruum täitus meeldiva lõhnaga ning Tuudur istus laua taha, vaadates kodutööd tühja pilguga. Leidur sättis end põrandale istuma, aeg-ajalt õhku nuuskides. Huvitav lõhn muutis kõik hägusemaks ning selle asemel, et saada usulistest asjadest rohkem taipu, sattus Tuudur laiska uimu. Ainus asi, mis ta nüüd tahtis, oli magada.

“Ma kuulsin, et kui kesköö paiku minna essa õhuluku juurde ja lugeda Avamise Palvust kolm korda, tuleb seinast välja üks olevus ja tapab su ära,” rääkis Leidur veidi hüpleval toonil “See olevat nii hirmus elajas, et sellest sai ainult lahti seina müürimisega. Ja mitte lihtsalt igasse seina, vaid siia, noh, püha reliikvia sisse.”

“Mis sa ajad,” ühmas Tuudur, uimaselt käega lüües “Meie siin ümmargune kolu ei ole mingi reliikvia.”

“No kuule, kõik vana on reliikvia, isegi minu vanaempsi veeketja, mis enam ei tööta” Leidur imes sisse suure hingetõmbe püha aroomi. Ta järeldas, et see töötab, vaadates silme ees ujuvaid roosaid laike. Kõik tundus kohe rohkem püha. “Selliste mõtetega saad sa küll usuõpetuses peksa. Nuusuta veits kõvemini seda viirukit, küllap tunned varsti usulist ärkamist.”

“Ma ei tunne mingit ärkamist,” nurises poiss vastu, kuid siiski imes kuulekalt sisse veel lõhnastatud õhku “Ma tahan magada.”

“No küll sa siis näed miskit tähtsat unes,” otsustas Leidur, sättides end küljele põõnama. Kraam oli täna lausa ebatavaliselt uinutav “Küll sa näed . . .”

“Mida ma näen?” küsis Tuudur üle, kuid sõber oli juba uinunud. Ta ohkas ning vaatas alla õpikusse. Numbrid ja märgid ujusid ta silme ees. Poisi pea vajus raamatu peale ja ta silmade ette kerkis pimedus. Poolunes mõtles ta üle, miks ta ei kuulnud tuttava ventilaatori kahtlaseid helisid, kuid küsimusele vastuse leidmiseks ei jätkunud tal jaksu. Nii jäidki mõlemad noormehed narkouima vedelema õhuringluseta toas.

Enam neist kumbki ei ärganud.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuudur ja Leidur on tegelt legit nimed, ma leidsin need kunagi päevikust


End file.
